Just a boy called Finch, Just a girl called Skye
by Cinna and his Clothes
Summary: How can he be here? How can he exist? The same thoughts have been circling my head ever since I met him yesterday.


As I wake, I struggle to hold onto the dream I was dreaming. I remember Finch, no, not Finch, _Jamie_. My stomach knots tightly when I think of him. _How can he be here? How can he exist? _The same thoughts have been circling my head ever since I met him yesterday.

I get up, realising that Summer must have gone to dance class, and dress myself. A white cotton petticoat under a pale blue velvet shift dress, with the beautiful emerald woollen coat over the top. I slip my hands into the soft suede gloves and push on a cloche hat, before realising that I haven't brushed my hair yet. I get the tangles out and then put the hat on, and as I look in the mirror, I see a girl from long, long ago, but then she is gone and it's just me in clothes from a time far back.

I hurry downstairs where I find Summer all ready for dance, practising pointe in the living room. Her mouth tightens when she sees me. I am about to ask her what is wrong when I realise. I'm wearing Clara's clothes again. I don't want to go and change, but it's awkward with the two of us alone in the room. Thankfully, mum bustles in right then.

'Morning Skye! How are you?' She says without waiting for an answer. 'Come on, Summer. We're going to be late.' Summer goes off into a fit about how she's never late and she can't be late but thankfully she is drowned out by the sound of Coco playing her wretched violin. I never thought I'd be thankful to hear that. Mum and Summer leave out the door. I go over to the kitchen and place a slice of toast in the toaster, when suddenly in walk Nikki and Jamie and a few other film people who I haven't met yet. My stomach flips and dances and I realise that Jamie is speaking to me.

'Skye, wasn't it?' He asks. I nod lamely. 'Morning Skye!' He finishes.

'Morning,' I say, trying to think of something not lame to say. 'Do you want breakfast?' I ask. 'Mum's just taken Summer to dance class, so she'll be back soon I expect, but if you're super hungry then I can make you something now.'

Nikki laughs. 'No, no, we can wait.' Jamie comes towards me. I don't know what to say, or do, or… anything. Then he speaks.

'You fancy a trip outside?' He asks. I want to point out that I can't really leave my cooking toast, but then his eyes dissolve my insides and I decide that toast can wait.

'Sure,' is all I can squeak out. We walk out into the yard, where the caravan has been moved from its original position and is now much closer to the house. It's still quite chilly, but the coat warms me and I snuggle into its soft fabric. We walk in silence until he speaks.

'Skye, I've been meaning to ask you something,' he says. Before I can even ask him what it is, he continues. 'Is it true? The story about Clara and all that?' He asks.

'True? Of course it's true! I mean, this is her coat and her dress and her gloves and her hat!' I answer, pointing to the clothes I am wearing. 'I've also got her gramophone and her perfume and… and-' 'Wow! That's really cool,' he cuts me off. I feel like an idiot, rambling on and on.

'Do you wanna go down to the beach?' I ask. His eyes light up.

'Sure, I just gotta tell my mum.' He says.

'Same here.'

We run back to the house and open the door. Mum is back, making pancakes for everyone. Jamie goes to tell Nikki, while I ask mum.

'Hey mum, can me and Jamie go down to the beach?'

'Jamie and I, not me and Jamie,' she says.

'Whatever. Can we?' I say dismissively.

'I suppose, but be back in forty-five minutes.' I turn and go over to Jamie, who's waiting at the door.

'Mum says we've got to be back in an hour,' he says.

'Well I've got to be back in forty-five minutes,' I say. We jump the fence and push through some bushes and find ourselves standing at the top of a large sand dune that leads down to the beach. I knew, of course, that this is what I would find. But since Jamie has only taken the path, this comes as a surprise to him.

'Come on then, let's slide!' I say.

'Wait! We can roll down!' He says. I have to admit I never even thought of it before. Soon enough though, we are rolling down the sand dune, getting sand in our hair and mouth and eyes. But right now I'm so happy that I couldn't care less. We reach the bottom, both of us gasping with laughter. His hand snakes through the sand to find mine. My heart pounds. _He's holding my hand! _I think. _He's holding my hand! _We get up and walk over to the water, where we wash our hands and feet with the gritty salt water. Then all of a sudden, Jamie leans forward and presses his lips to mine.

My first kiss.


End file.
